Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting diode display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of panel display devices with reduced weight and volume corresponding to disadvantages of cathode ray tube (CRT) are being developed. The panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescence devices (such as OLEDs), etc.
The PDPs have advantages such as simple structure, simple manufacture procedure, lightness and thinness, and are easy to provide a large-sized screen. In view of these points, the PDPs attract public attention. However, the PDPs have problems such as low light emission efficiency, low brightness and high power consumption. Also, thin film transistor LCD devices use thin film transistors as switching elements. Thin film transistor LCD devices are being widely used as the flat display devices. However, the thin film transistor LCD devices have disadvantages such as a narrow viewing angle and a slow response time, because of being non-luminous devices. Meanwhile, the electroluminescence display devices are classified as either an inorganic light emitting diode display device or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device depending on the formation material of a light emission layer. The OLED display device corresponding to a self-illuminating display device has features such as fast response times, high light emission efficiency, high brightness and wide viewing angle.
The OLED display device controls a voltage between a gate electrode and a source electrode of a driving transistor. As such, a current flowing from a drain electrode of the driving transistor toward the source electrode can be controlled. The current passing through the drain and source electrodes is applied to an OLED and allows the OLED to emit light. The light emission quantity of the OLED can be controlled by adjusting the current flowing into the OLED.
Demand for high definition display devices has recently increased. As the number of pixels formed in the display panel increases, an aperture ratio must be lowered. Moreover, data interference between signal lines undesirably increases as the spatial gap between signal lines becomes narrower. Due to this, the color gamut of the high definition display devices undesirably deteriorates.